So I Heard you loved me
by Hermocious Grangizzle
Summary: A HermioneFleur Fic oneshot warning :femmeslash, otherwise pretty clean. Post HBP, mostly happy


Disclaimer : It's all hers, not mine, no profit, you know the whole shebang

Warnings: Femmeslash, drabble, don't like, don't read 'nuff said

Summary : Uber short blurb. Hermi/Fleur as usual. This popped into my head while listening to the soundtrack to Chronicles of Narnia. This is post-war, AU, blah blah

Author's Note : Compilation is still delayed – stay in tune for more one-shots like this.

"I heard you love me"

It was a quiet December morning. December 24th to be exact. Hermione awoke to a light snowfall that had covered the grounds on her ranch in Northern England. Hermione had decided to relocate with her fiancé Fleur after the war to somewhere quiet, beautiful, and most of all, peaceful. Hermione could smell coffee beans roasting and what sounded like the clanging of pots and pans.

However, she had no intention of moving from the warm spot in her bed. She looked out the window to see the snow falling a bit heavier now. She felt overwhelmingly comfortably and happy. It was seemingly all going her way after the war had ended. Luckily, they got out without too many losses. Of course they had loss their beloved mentors, Dumbledore and Sirius. But on the other hand, they did not lose any other of their close friends, a fact contributed mainly to Harry's teaching during their fifth year. Harry had gone to Italy for a year with Ginny. They were to be wed when they came back. Luna and Ron took up residence with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed to know there was yet to be another girl in the household, and not one as temperamental as Ginny. They were married a year after the war and now had 3 children who loved their Grandmother's cooking. Though the trio were miles apart in physicality, they got together every Christmas. Maybe this was why Hermione was so overjoyed. Tonight there would be no sleeping, whether it be excitement, or Fleur.

She heard Fleur calling to her. " Mon amie, I know you are looking at 'ze snow but your breakfast will be getting cold." It was uncanny how well Fleur knew Hermione. Hermione smiled to herself. "Be there in a minute, darling." Hermione remembered how she never thought she would be gay, or bi, or in love another woman, however one wants to put it, but it was the night before the end of the war. Hermione had discovered Fleur, almost dead, and brought her to St. Mungo's. When Fleur awoke, it was Hermione by her bedside. They then became extremely good friends, developing a relationship deeper than either of them realized.

It was a morning much like this when they shared their first kiss. Everyone was celebrating New Year's at the Weasley's. Hermione was up early, as usual, to find Fleur in the kitchen. Hermione hadn't expected Fleur to arrive at the Weasley's quite so early.

_"Fleur!" Hermione whispered, "I wasn't expecting you until tonight!"  
" I know ma cherie, but there really is something I need to tell you." Fleur had waited to tell Hermione this since the day she awoke to see Hermione's sleeping figure next to her. " could we actually talk about this outside, it is quite beautiful in 'ze snowfall."_

"_Of course, let me grab my coat and shoes." After a few moments of getting ready, Hermione wrapper her scarf around her neck and they set out, arm in arm towards the grounds surrounding the Burrow. Hermione looked back at the house to see the smoke rising gently from the chimney stack. She smiled to herself. "What are you smiling about?"  
"How beautiful it is out here. You were right." Fleur took a deep breath. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Well, you see, I don't want you to be, how you say, weirded out, but, there is something I have wanted to tell you since the day I awoke in 'ze hospital." Hermione nodded and was screaming for joy on the inside, She could not help but hope it was the same thing Hermione wanted to tell Fleur. "I fell in love with you that very day. I remember seeing the sunlight hit every part of your face, and even though you were drooling a bit you were absolutely radiant." They both shared a small laugh and Hermione looked at Fleur, "Well," Fleur said, " I take it you are ok with me judging by your reaction to my secret?" Fleur looked at Hermione with big hopeful, crystalline blue eyes. " Fleur, I fell in love with you the moment you walked into Hogwarts. That's why I cared for you so much that time in the hospital. Seeing you nearly dead, was the scariest moment of my life." Fleur took Hermione's hand with her left, and with her right she moved a small piece of hair, behind her ear. She leaned in slowly, and their lips met with a gentle passion, that eventually sparked into a love no one on Earth could deny. _

It was a year after that when Hermione proposed to Fleur. Their wedding was set for May 13th.

As Hermione made her way down to the kitchen, she was grabbed by Fleur into a giant hug which warmed every bit of her body. Hermione kissed her square on the lips. "Well good morning to you too."   
"Mon amie, you sleep too late."  
"Fleur, its only eight."  
"Oui, but we have lots to do!"  
"Oh yea.. we have to wrap presents don't we?" Fleur nodded joyfully. She was the more crafty person in the relationship. Hermione never did well to wrap, nor could she ever learn. Fleur went to get Hermione's cup of coffee as Hermione sat on the couch. She looked into the fire and felt at home, just like she did while looking out the window a few minutes ago. Fleur sat next to her and pulled a blanket over the two of them. Fleur kissed Hermione's cheek while she was lost in the fire. Hermione smiled to herself once again. "Hermione, you always smile like that." "Yes I know I do."  
"You smiled like that the day I woke up. Do you remember. Only you had drool right here." She said pointing to the spot where Hermione had drooled. Hermione started laughing, as did Fleur. "So, mon amie, are you ready to wrap?"  
"Fleur, I am never ready for this task."   
"Well, you must learn, I will teach you."  
" You teach me every year!"  
"I know, it is fun for me." An hour later they were about four presents into it their task and Hermione was getting frustrated. "Fleur I hate wrapping, please let me stop."

"Non"  
"Please?"  
"Non, or no early present for you tonight?"  
"Early present?" Hermione's mind started reeling, when did we agree on early presents? I am not ready for this.  
"Do not worry yourself mon amie." Fleur looked at Hermione in a lustful way that clued Hermione in. 'Oh' Hermione thought. "You make me laugh Hermione, you were always so logical in school, yet when it comes to me you have no clue sometimes."  
" Is it that obvious?"  
"Very much so" They smiled.

"I love you." Hermione said, seemingly out of no where. Fleur's heart jumped. Even though they had been together for 2 years, whenever she said that, it made Fleur incredibly happy. Fleur got up from her spot and moved over to Hermione, who was sitting in front of the fire. "J'taime Hermione." They then kissed much like they had that December 2 years ago. "I can't wait 'till May"  
"Neither can I." They kissed again, so deeply and love felt, that the rest of the world seemingly disappeared. They were lost in each other. At this moment, the only people who existed, were them.

That May, it was a beautiful day. Fleur was already waiting at the alter, wearing a beautiful white dress with thick silk straps. It dipped low in the back. Ron, despite being married, still could not help but stare. Mrs. Weasley was crying, as were Hermione's and Fleur's parents. Fleur smiled broadly. She looked back at Gabrielle who beamed at her. "I am so proud of you sister." Gabrielle said. " Thank you, ma cherie." Suddenly the music started and the doors opened. Hermione walked in wearing a long white gown, similar to Fleur's, only strapless. It showed off her sleek shoulders, that Fleur loved to kiss. She wore a white veil. As she walked down the aisle she saw faces and faces of people she knew and loved. Harry and Ron gave her a big thumbs up while her mother smiled tearfully. Her father was to her side, his eyes tearing with joy. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. " I love you darling, you've done good. I'm so proud of you." At that he let go of her arm and sat down. Hermione walked up to the altar. The priest went through with the vows and right before their kiss Hermione smiled at Fleur, the way she always smiled. "So, I heard you love me." Fleur chuckled, "Yes, you could say that." And at that they kissed, as their audience stood and applauded.


End file.
